Busted
by Ponderer of ponderings
Summary: When you're in jail, a good friend will be trying to bail you out. A best friend will be in the cell next to you saying, 'Damn, that was fun.'" ---Unknown
1. Busted

I don't own a thing

"When you're in jail, a good friend will be trying to bail you out. A best friend will be in the cell next to you saying, 'Damn, that was fun.'"  
---Unknown

"Friend Raven?" Asked the young alien girl.

"What is it Starfire." The sorceress muttered out.

Tiptoeing over to her friend she asked, "Are you still upset with me?"

Raven sighed, considering the question for a few moments before answering it.

"I'm not mad at you Star, I'm just not….happy with our situation"

"I apologize again, I had thought that the boys outside were just, how do you say it, 'down on their luck', I had thought that I was doing a good thing for the boys." Starfire replied innocently.

Rubbing her temples Raven replied, "I understand that, but when under aged minors ask you to buy them alcohol, actually if they ask you to buy pretty much anything, you say no. And if you don't, you'll land us back here."

"But friend Raven," Starfire whined, "I still do not understand what is so special about this one beverage. Is it a poison of some sort?"

Leaning against the wall, Raven tried to explain drinking to her naïve friend. "Not a poison, no, but it does make people do…crazy things. And since it makes people do crazy things, they do not allow anyone under the age of 21 to buy or consume it."

"But the store clerk let me buy it, why is that."

"Well, often times if young women try to get away with things like that, people will turn a blind eye to it."

The princess started to nod, "Yes I think that I understand it now."

"Good, now when did they say we could get out of here?"

"The nice man in the front said that we could go as soon as somebody came to claim us."

"Great, now we get to wait till, Cyborg gets a phone and checks his messages." Groaned Raven.

Looking around nervously, Starfire mumbled out, "Well, I _didn't exactly call friend Cyborg_-"

"Then who did you call" Lashed Raven.

And before Star had the chance to answer, they heard the door open and a chuckle escaped a partially masked face, "Well", said Robin, "This has got to be an exciting story."

* * *

Hey, thanks a bunch for reading. I was thinkg of making this a drabble series, but not sure, so please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Pepper Spray

"Friend, please do not forget to smile. The boys do feel better when you smile."

"Yeah, and yah better remember that little hand bag of yours"

"Oh yes! I have packed it with extra lip gloss, mascara, one of the crayon sticks for the eyes..."

"Yeah whatever, I slipped a few bottles of pepper spray in there for saftey"

"Hmmm, I am doing the rethinking on your hair, perhaps we should clip it out of your face before you go..."

"Girl, listen to me, if that boy tries ANYTHING on you, do NOT be afraid to spray him blind"

"Yes, and think that looks much better, but I am not sure they are matching the shoes anymore"

"And if this guy goes to far, do not hesitate to call me. Cause I will not hesitate to come over and whoop his ass"

"Or it may actually be the dress that is not 'making it work'"

"You know what girl, I think it might be best if you cancelled this whole thing. For your own saftey of cousre"

"Friend, I must agree, I do not think I can make it to the mall and back before your special night"

"Alright! It's decided, I'll just go-"

"Alright, I've had enough" Raven said, getting up from the pedestal her friends had placed her on, " I am not going out with a serial killer, any of the villians we've locked up, heck I'm not even going out with a stranger. I am going out with Robin. On our first date. Cyborg, he lives down the freaking hall from me. I would think that if he was planning on 'trying anything', he would of obviously done so. And Starfire, I refuse to try on one more outfit. I've already tried on so many outfits, that I can't even remember, and I refuse to try on one more. She picked up her bag and headed to the door before finishing her little speech.  
"I am leaving now. I will call you if anything goes deadly wrong, but don't be waiting for your phones to ring. We're going to the movies, chill out"  
And with that she was out the door.

"Oh Friend Cyborg, our little Raven is growing up!" 


	3. Ex

"Starfire"

"Oh! Friend Robin, I did not notice you come in." Exclaimed the tall alien princess, smiling up at her fellow teamate.

"Yeah, we uh just got back." Robin replied

"I was just cleaning up dinner, are you hungry, I can get you something."

"No, thats okay Star, we ate out. I just wanted to talk to you actually"

"Marvelous! Did you and friend Raven have a good first of dates! Where did you go, what did you eat, did you have a nice time? Oh you must tell me everything!"

"yeah, it was nice, but I actually wanted to talk about-"

"Did you like friends raven hair? I tried to put more ribbons in, but friend Cy-"

"Star I really would rather talk about that later, I wanted to check in with you about-"

"Did you take friend Raven to the park, it's simply beautiful at night. I know that Raven would live it."

"Star! Could we please talk." Robin said slightly raising his voice to try and get Starfires attention.

Starfire tilted her head, with a confused look crossing her face, "I thought we were talking friend Robin."

"I mean, about you and I. And about me and Raven"

"I had thought that there was no 'you and I' anymore, and I told you that I understood-"

"I know Star, I just didn't want there to be any hard feelings now that Raven and I are...you know."

There was a slight pause in the conversation as Starfire looked off into the distance. But them she looked Robin right in the eye saying, "As long as you dont hurt best friend Raven, I have no problem with you. "

"Thanks Star."

"You're welcome friend Robin, now you must excuse me, i must be going to bed now."

"Alright. Sweet dreams Star"

"The same to you friend Robin" Starfire said as she waled off to her room."

* * *

Hey, let me know what you think of this one, if you'd please. I know it's pretty different that the first two drabbles, but I thought that since it still has a lot to do with friendships that Raven is affecting that it still had a place in this collection.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
